Kidnapped
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Broly kidnaps Maki and Nico comes to her rescue


Maki was sleeping sliently in her bed, She was dreaming about Nico. They had just started to become a couple and Maki wanted to take her on a date tomorrow. But, then the redhead started to her some strange noises in the house, she screamed out,

"MOM! There's someone in our house!"

But, it was no use, Someone walked into her bedroom, it was a guy that had no pupils, spiky green hair, no shirt, a necklace, wearing grey pants with a red wrap and gold boots.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" The redhead shouted

"I want answers now!" Broly shouted as he grabbed maki by her head with his huge hand "And if you don't tell me right now, i'm taking you with me!"

"LET ME GO!" Maki shouted as she was so scared, thinking this was a nightmare

Broly knocked out the redhead and flew off with her having her on her back. When maki woke up, she was in handcuffs, and ligerine, he had removed her pajamas. Maki was in tears, she was shouting,

"NICO CHAN! NICO CHAN! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"It's no use! NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" Broly shouted evily "BWAAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Please just let me go, you monster!"

"Me, a monster?! No, I AM THE DEVIL!!!!!!!!"

Maki started to cry again, she just wanted nico to save her from this nightmare, it was like hell and it was real. They only had one chance to save her, was to call nico on her cell phone and to let her know where she was, she started to reach for her cell phone which was on that table next to her. She stood up and she managed to reach it, she started to dial nico's number in which she was labeled in her caller id as "My Girlfriend" with hearts and kiss emojis next to it.

Meanwhile at school Nico started to wonder where Maki was and she was worried about her, since that was her girlfriend. She asked honoka, "Honoka chan, do you know where Maki is?"

"I have not heard from her nico chan"

"Neither have i" Kotori said

"Why, Nico, are you worried about her?" Asked umi"Yes, i love her!"

That was when nico's cell phone started to ring, it was Maki, she quickly answered and asked "Nico chan! Help me! I've been kidnapped by a guy with green hair and huge muscles!"

"Maki chan! We'll be right over to save you baby! Just tell me where you are!"

"Here Nico! I'm sending you the location right now from the gps!"

That was when the phone call was disconnected by broly.

"No one can save you from your punishment!"

"What punishment! I did nothing wrong!"

"You didn't tell me where kakarot is!"

"Kakarot?! Sounds like a carrot!"

"Deny it all you want and you die!"

Maki was more scared then she'd ever been before. That was when the Rescue team arrived with Principal Minami driving them arrived of Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hayano wearing kendo costumes and Maki's girlfriend Nico wearing no kendo costume.

"Alright, Go save her, girls!" Principal Minami shouted "and i'll call the cops! "

"LETS GO!" Everyone but nico shouted

They ran into the house, going into the basement where maki was, Maki still looked okay besides looking pale and scared, once they got into the basement they shouted, "Stand back! And let her go!"

"Fat chance! You can't kill me with little sticks, because my power is… MAXIMUM!!!!!!"

The 5 girls started to hit Broly with kendo sticks while Nico came to Maki's rescue.

"Maki chan! I'm here to rescue you!" Nico said to girlfriend as the redhead was still in tears "I know, maki, let's just get you out of those handcuffs. Nico had found the key on the table and unlocked her, Nico put back on her pajamas, got her phone, and started to carry Maki bridal style out of the basement. The 5 other girls started were nearly knocked out from brolys barrier but they ran out safely and now the cops were arrving at broly's house, the 7 girls got back in the car, with maki sitting on nico's lap, Nico said "Listen Maki, i'm so sorry i let that happen to you, i really am"

"It's okay, Nico chan, it's not your fault!"

"Maki chan, maybe i need to move in with you, so that won't happen to you again and we can share the same bed!"

"I just need to see if that's okay with my parents, which i probably will"

"I love you, Maki chan"

"I love you too, Nico chan" maki replied as they shared a loving kiss


End file.
